Rain of Pain
by xlightsofworldsendx
Summary: My first fanfiction. It's a oneshot. Ciel and Sebastian think about their relationship right before the end of everything. Both Ciel and Sebastian POV. Shounen Ai hints :3 Seb x Ciel


**Uhm...that's my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind . I just had to write something for this cute couple 3 And also english isn't my language so if there are errors forgive me!**

**Please review if you feel like it. It would make me very happy and keen to write more and improve a bit ^_^**

Other people's touch.... it scares me.

It disgusts me. It is dirty. It is evil.

Your touch alone can make me feel at ease, I know you will touch me only with gentleness and I know you will stop if I say so.

That is because you are mine.

Every part of you. From the strands of your hair till your black polished nails. Your soul. Your body. Your thoughts.

That is until I become yours to devour.

You are my one hell of a butler, Sebastian.

And like a dog, you will follow every twisted order of me.

* * *

"Shh....Young Master, everything is fine. I am here. Come. Call my name"

"Seba....seba....Sebastian....agh....Sebastian....!!!"

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Kill Them all!!!!!Sebastian, that is an order!"

"Yes, My Lord"

My little Master,you used to give me those orders for me to fulfill as quickly as possible your selfish desires.

You used to cling on to me tightly when scared. You showed your weaknesses only to me. Grabbing my black suit with your fragile hands.

Looking at me with those desperate eyes.

You never cried. You never regretted one of your moves. You had forgotten how to smile, how to laugh, how to love.

You had suffered the worst humiliation and pain.

You was never a coward. And You never once cried.

Master. No one I met like you. So strong and yet so easy to break.

Now the tiny you, that lies in my arms, wears an arrogant smirk.

Ah, it is so like you, Young Master.

You're just trying to say You've fulfilled your promise.

You're mine. You're mine to devour.

But then, your smile is so beautiful and sinful. I wish to see more of your smile. And to wake you up another morning just to be ordered by you.

When did I become such a masochist?

That said, I am starving, Young Master. And I am sure you taste like heaven which for us demons is forbidden.

You are forbidden.

"Now then, Young Master, shall I kiss you to death or back to life?"

You blink and open your big tired eyes.

"Just what the hell are you saying? Get it over with and devour me!"

You are serious. That makes me chuckle. And smirk.

"Indeed, I want so very much to eat you, My Lord" I say. "There's just one little problem." I smile happily.

"Mph...and may I know what is your problem?" your tchs are so adorable. Just like a cat's hisses.

Humans are surely interesting creatures. And you're the most interesting of them all. They want to reach for the sky even if they don't know how to walk straight. They are just so arrogant. But You...

You stood quietly over a pile of corpses to reach for the sky. It was checkmate and the Sky crumbled over the world. You won.

"Young Master, I have become too much accustomed to my life with you. I am afraid I will miss your stubborness and your cute behaviour" I chuckle again.

Teasing you is the ultimate fun a demon can have.

"Ah? ....Are you kidding, Sebastian? Just what the hell are you saying? You want to break the contract now?" You shout, angry.

You don't notice that you're still sitting on my lap, lying in my arms. That makes you more adorable.

That is because you are so sad. So angry. So full of hatred. So pure even if dirty hands touched you. So arrogant. So strong. So tiny. So fragile. So beautiful.

"No such thing, My lord. I don't want to let you go" a smirk surely appears on my lips "Once I found a soul like yours I must treasure it"

"That said, Young Master. I shall resolve to make you an offer. Will you listen to it?" My smile grew wider.

"Tch...whatever"....again...that tch....so arrogant.

"My,My...Young Master. So impatient as always." He blushes and looks away.

"Will you accept a one-way ticket to Hell, My lord?"

"Uh?Didn't I already accept one? Your contract is in fact one....Am I wrong?"

"Mph...You're not. But this time it is a ticket for two. For you and me. What do you say?"

I just want you to be my master even in Hell. No one can give me orders but you. I am no one else's but Yours, Young Master.

* * *

What do I say?

You are made to serve me. I want you to protect me.

I feel at ease only knowing that you are beside me. I am damned.

No one ever held me like you did. Wearing a mask of evil yet so delicate in touching me, trying not to break me. As if I were made of Crystal.

You never lied to me. Never.

"Sebastian!If you let me still call you Sebastian in there... then just dress me up properly for this last journey"

Because the thing that I need most is to call your name and to feel that you are there, close to me.

You are not burnt. You are not lying on the floor lifeless. You aren't leaving me behind even now.

You take my hand as if you were reading trough me.

"Is that an order, My Lord?"

"Yes, it is" I smile.

* * *

Call me, Ciel. I'll be there to take your hand whenever you need me to.

And your pain will scatter in so many pieces. It will look like rain.

The same one human beings are so afraid of. That same pain.

"What kind of butler would I be if I weren't able to fulfill your wishes, My Lord?"

And you laugh.


End file.
